


Heartbeat

by kusuosatori



Series: One Shot Series [6]
Category: MOA - Fandom, TOMORROW X TOGETHER, TXT - Fandom
Genre: College, Crack, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Yeonbin, attempt in being funny, au- school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuosatori/pseuds/kusuosatori
Summary: where yeonjun thought he has a heart disease when in fact, he's just a panic gay for the tall quiet kid in his class, soobin
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun
Series: One Shot Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840618
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Heartbeat

Yeonjun doesn't trust the internet that much, he makes sure to check sources of a news and an article before believing it. And if you show no trusted sources in your argument, he would probably just brush it off. But today? Yeonjun is different.

He scrolls through his phone, eyes focused and his eyebrows furrowed together, it was lunch break and he hasn't touched his food yet. He was with Beomgyu and he could feel Beomgyu's questioning look.

"Aren't you going to eat? If you're not then I'll eat it" Beomgyu said as he grabbed the plate full of food, but before Beomgyu could fully grab it Yeonjun slapped his hands.

"Ouch! The hell?" Beomgyu said while massaging his hands. "That hurts, oldie" he added as he shoots laser with his eyes.

Yeonjun was annoyed with what Beomgyu called him, but ignored it. He was too focused on his phone more than anything.

"What are you even searching?" Beomgyu stood up from the stool and went behind Yeonjun, but Yeonjun was quick to hide his phone from Beomgyu which earned a knowing look from him.

"Oooooh, you're watching something nice aren't you?" Beomgyu teased Yeonjun, his voice was so loud the people beside their table looked at them.

"Shut up! I'm not. I'm just searching for something..." Yeonjun said as he put his phone down.

"Searching what? Don't tell me you're starting the project Miss... Physics told us 30 minutes ago? Man what the hell?" Beomgyu said and paused when he couldn't remember the name of his Physics professor.

"No, it's not that." Yeonjun softly said.

"Then what? Tell me i'm so curious!" Beomgyu said as he shook Yeonjun's shoulder.

"Okay, fine fine." He said as he removed Beomgyu's hands from his shoulder.

"Don't laugh at me, okay?" Yeonjun sighed. Was he really going to tell Beomgyu? Yup.

"I think i have a heart disease..." Yeonjun started, he paused for a while waiting for Beomgyu's reaction.

And it does't take long for Beomgyu to burst out laughing. His laugh was so loud that once again people from their side looked at them. Yeonjun just apologized by bowing to them.

"I told you to not laugh at me, dumbass" Yeonjun said completely annoyed that his best friend was laughing in a serious matter.

Beomgyu stopped laughing after a minute or so, he was catching his breath when he stopped.

"Whatever, decease dumbass." Yeonjun said and rolled his eyes. He shouldn't have told Beomgyu, he knew he would make fun of him. Yeonjun sighed.

"W-Wait, How can you be sure?" Beomgyu tried holding in his laugh.

"Well i searched for the symptoms i'm having and it said that i have a heart disease..." Yeonjun starts off

"Wait, okay. What were your symptoms?" Beomgyu couldn't believe his ears. Is this really the Choi Yeonjun he knew for years? 

"Well, my heart was beating fast and i often get flustered for no reason..." Yeonjun explains.

Beomgyu thought of something and adjusted his position, completely immersed in Yeonjun's story.

"Hmm, okay. And those happened when..?" Beomgyu asked, he was waiting for an answer, a specific one at least.

"I-I don't know..." Yeonjun said, he furrowed his brows and thought. When was he feeling all those symptoms.. Hmmm.

"Wait!" Yeonjun stops. "I think I know.." Yeonjun added.

Beomgyu was more curious than ever.

"Tell me... When?" Beomgyu tried to hide his smile, he has an idea on why Yeonjun was feeling that way and it cracks him up to think he was right.

"Whenever..someone talks to me.." Yeonjun said. Beomgyu was frustrated, he wanted a more specific answer. But he will try and ask again, he won't give up. This could be the only time he can clown Yeonjun.

"Someone? Is there a specific person you're pertaining to?" Beomgyu smiled knowingly but Yeonjun didn't notice, he was thinking too hard and tried to recall those events when he experienced those symptoms.

"Uh, yes. There is" Yeonjun said. Bingo, Beomgyu thought. He was laughing evilly in his head without Yeonjun noticing. Beomgyu was having fun, it was the first time he saw Yeonjun so clueless and innocent. He was fascinated and entertained.

"And who is this person?" Beomgyu asked slowly. Come on you just gotta answer my question, Yeonjun, Beomgyu thought.

"Soobin..." Yeonjun whispered those words. But Beomgyu heard them all. Beomgyu widely smiled.

"See? I feel those symptoms again while thinking of that guy, i think i'm really sick Beomgyu.." Yeonjun said with a worried expression on his face.

Beomgyu wanted to laugh so bad but Yeonjun's expression says no otherwise. What Beomgyu did? He grabbed Yeonjun's phone and typed something. After a while he gave it back to Yeonjun and grabbed his things.

"This. This is what disease you have bro. See you later!" Beomgyu said as he left the cafeteria. Yeonjun grabs his phone and tried to call Beomgyu back but he noticed the time so he just went and organized everything and go to his next class. While Yeonjun was adjusting his backpack straps he finally looked on his phone.

"Huh? What is th- YAH CHOI BEOMGYU!" He shouted in the hallways and Beomgyu turns around and stick his tongue out.

In yeonjun's phone, the searched text was "How to tell if you like someone" and a sentence was highlighted there.

"If you think about the person you like and you feel embarrassed and shy and you get all flustered when you talk to them, you definitely like them." Yeonjun reads the highlighted words.

Well, Fuck. He think Beomgyu is right.

He read through the article, and this time without checking it's source. He went to his next class and put his bag on the side of his table and continued reading the article.

"What's that?" Soobin's face appeared near Yeonjun's head. He looked back and Yeonjun looks like he was panicking. Soobin looks at Yeonjun and sees his expression.

"Sorry, did i scare you?" Soobin apologizes while scratching his head.

And then there Yeonjun knew, he was whipped.

So all this time, he doesn't have a heart disease but he was only just gay panicking whenever Soobin was around.

That...makes sense.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this short one shot au :) 
> 
> and if u want me to make a continuation of this please comment down whether i should do or not, thank u :)


End file.
